24. Aventüre
Das 24. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 1472 bis 1560. Zusammenfassung Die Fiedler Werbel und Schwemmel reisen als Boten Etzels an den Rhein. Unterwegs rasten sie bei Rüdiger von Bechelaren, der ihnen Grüße an die Burgunder mitgibt. Weiter geht es nach Bayern, wo in Passau Bischof Pilgerin Gastfreundschaft gewährt und schließlich erreichen sie Worms, wo sie freundlich empfangen werden. Gunther bedingt sich eine Woche aus, die Annahme der Einladung zu bedenken. Auch Mutter Ute empfängt die Spielmänner und freut sich über Nachricht von ihrer Tochter, die ihren Untertanen Glück und Reichtum beschert. Gunther bespricht sich mit seinen Leuten, einzig Hagen rät ihm entschieden ab, wird dafür aber von Geiselher der Feigheit bezichtigt, weshalb Hagen nun reisen und seinem Mut beweisen will. Rumold, der Küchenmeister Gunthers, stellt sowohl die Gefahren der Reise heraus, wie er ihnen die Annehmlichkeiten des eigenen Haushaltes preist. Gernot schlägt vor, jeder müsse selbst entscheiden. Als Rumold und Ortlieb verkünden, daheim bleiben zu wollen und sich ihm mancher anschließt, zürnt Gunther und ruft zum Aufbruch. Auf Anraten Hagens wird ein Heer gerüstet, er selbst stellt 80 Recken, darunter der Spielmann Volker. Die Boten Etzels beobachten das mit Unruhe, man läßt sie jedoch vorerst nicht ziehen. Endlich teilt Gunther ihnen mit, daß man reisen wolle und erfährt, zur Sonnenwende solle das Hofgelage beginnen. Nun dürfen Werbel und Schwemmel auch Brunhild ihre Aufwartung machen, doch hält Volker sie davon ab. Statt Brunhildes bietet Gunther den Boten Geschenke an, die sie aber nur widerstrebend annehmen. Beim Abschied von Ute nehmen sie deren Geschenke hingegen gern, die um Kriemhildes willen verteilt werden. Mit sicherem Geleit treten Werbel und Schwemmel die Heimreise an. Kriemhild ist entzückt, daß die Stunde der Rache naht, Etzel freut sich auf den hohen Besuch. Kriemhild interessiert besonders, ob Hagen kommt, ihn zu empfangen freue sie sich besonders, auf Volker hingegen könne sie verzichten. Dichtung Vierundzwanzigstes Abenteuer - Wie Werbel und Schwemmel die Botschaft brachten 1472 Als Etzel seine Fiedler hin zum Rheine sandte, Da flogen diese Mären von Lande zu Lande: Mit schnellen Abgesandten bat er und entbot Zu seinem Hofgelage; da holte Mancher sich den Tod. 1473 Die Boten ritten hinnen aus der Heunen Land Zu den Burgunden, wohin man sie gesandt Zu dreien edeln Königen und ihrer Mannen Heer: Daß sie zu Etzeln kämen; da beeilten sie sich sehr. 1474 Zu Bechlaren ritten schon die Boten ein. Ihnen diente man da gerne und ließ auch das nicht sein: Ihre Grüße sandten Rüdger und Gotelind Den Degen an dem Rheine und auch des Markgrafen Kind. 1475 Sie ließen ohne Gaben die Boten nicht hindann, Daß desto sanfter führen Die Etzeln unterthan. Uten und ihren Söhnen entbot da Rüdiger, Ihnen so gewogen hätten sie keinen Markgrafen mehr. 1476 Sie entboten auch Brunhilden Alles, was lieb und gut, Ihre stäte Treue und dienstbereiten Muth. Da wollten nach der Rede die Boten weiter ziehn; Gott bat sie zu bewahren Gotlind die edle Markgräfin. 1477 Eh noch die Boten völlig durchzogen Baierland, Werbel der Schnelle den guten Bischof fand. Was der da seinen Freunden hin an den Rhein entbot, Davon hab ich nicht Kunde; jedoch sein Gold also roth 1478 Gab er den Boten milde. Als sie wollten ziehn, "Sollt ich sie bei mir schauen," sprach Bischof Pilgerin, "So wär mir wohl zu Muthe, die Schwestersöhne mein: Ich mag leider selten zu ihnen kommen an den Rhein." 1479 Was sie für Wege fuhren zum Rhein durch das Land, Kann ich euch nicht bescheiden. Ihr Gold und ihr Gewand Blieb ihnen unbenommen; man scheute Etzels Zorn: So gewaltig herrschte der edle König wohlgeborn. 1480 Binnen zwölf Tagen kamen sie an den Rhein, Gen Worms in die Veste, Werbel und Schwemmelein. Da sagte mans dem König und seinen Mannen an, Es kämen fremde Boten; Gunther zu fragen begann. 1481 Da sprach der Vogt vom Rheine: "Wer macht uns bekannt, Von wannen diese Gäste ritten in das Land?" Davon wuste Niemand, bis die Boten sah Hagen von Tronje: der begann zu Gunthern da: 1482 "Wir hören Neues heute, dafür will ich euch stehn: Etzels Fiedelspieler die hab ich hier gesehn; Die hat eure Schwester gesendet an den Rhein: Ihres Herren Willen sollen sie uns willkommen sein." 1483 Sie ritten ohne Weilen zu dem Saal heran: So herrlich fuhr wohl nimmer eines Fürsten Fiedelmann. Des Königs Ingesinde empfieng sie gleich zur Hand; Herberge gab man ihnen und bewahrte ihr Gewand. 1484 Ihre Reisekleider waren reich und so wohlgethan, Sie mochten wohl mit Ehren sich so dem König nahn; Doch wollten sie nicht länger sie dort am Hofe tragen. "Ob Jemand sie begehre?" ließen da die Boten fragen. 1485 Da waren auch bedürftige Leute bei der Hand, Die sie gerne nahmen: denen wurden sie gesandt. Da schmückten mit Gewanden so reich die Gäste sich, Wie es Königsboten herrlich stand und wonniglich. 1486 Da gieng mit Urlaube hin, wo der König saß Etzels Ingesinde: gerne sah man das. Herr Hagen gleich den Boten vom Sitz entgegen sprang, Sie freundlich zu begrüßen: des sagten ihm die Knappen Dank. 1487 Da hub er um die Kunde sie zu befragen an, Wie Etzel sich gehabe und Die ihm unterthan. Da sprach der Fiedelspieler: "Nie beßer stands im Land, Das Volk war niemals froher, das sei euch wahrlich bekannt." 1488 Er führte sie dem Wirthe zu; der Königssaal war voll: Da empfieng man die Gäste, wie man immer soll Boten freundlich grüßen in andrer Könge Land. Werbel der Recken viel bei König Gunthern fand. 1489 Der König wohlgezogen zu grüßen sie begann: "Willkommen, beide Fiedler, die Etzeln unterthan, Mit euern Heergesellen: wozu hat euch gesandt Etzel der reiche zu der Burgunden Land?" 1490 Sie neigten sich dem König. Da sprach Werbelein: "Euch entbietet seine Dienste der liebe Herre mein Und Kriemhild eure Schwester hieher in dieses Land: Sie haben uns euch Recken auf gute Treue gesandt." 1491 Da sprach der reiche König: "Der Märe bin ich froh. Wie gehabt sich Etzel," der Degen fragte so, "Und Kriemhild meine Schwester in der Heunen Land?" Da sprach der Fiedelspieler: "Das mach ich gern euch bekannt. 1492 "Beßer wohl gehabten sich Könge nirgend mehr Und fröhlicher, das wißet, als die Fürsten hehr Und ihre Degen alle, Freund und Untertan. Sie freuten sich der Reise, da wir schieden hindann," 1493 "Nun Dank ihm für die Dienste, die er mir entbeut, Ihm und meiner Schwester: gern erfahr ich heut, Daß sie in Freuden leben, der König und sein Lehn; Meine Frage war nach ihnen in großen Sorgen geschehn." 1494 Die beiden jungen Könige waren auch gekommen, Die hatten diese Märe eben erst vernommen. Geiselher der junge die Boten gerne sah Aus Liebe zu der Schwester; gar minniglich sprach er da: 1495 "Ihr Boten sollt uns beide hochwillkommen sein; Kämet ihr geritten nur öfter an den Rhein, Ihr fändet hier der Freunde, die ihr gerne möchtet sehn. Euch sollte hier zu Lande wenig Leides geschehn." 1496 "Wir versehn uns alles Guten zu euch," sprach Schwemmelein; "Ich könnt euch nicht bedeuten mit den Worten mein, Wie minnigliche Grüße euch Etzel hat gesandt Und eure edle Schwester, die da in hohen Ehren stand. 1497 "An eure Lieb und Treue mahnt euch die Königin Und daß ihr stäts gewogen war euer Herz und Sinn. Zuvörderst euch, Herr König, sind wir hieher gesandt, Daß ihr geruht zu reiten zu ihnen in der Heunen Land. 1498 "Es soll auch mit euch reiten euer Bruder Gernot. Etzel der reiche euch Allen das entbot, Wenn ihr nicht kommen wolltet, eure Schwester sehn, So möcht er doch wohl wißen, was euch von ihm war geschehn, 1499 "Daß ihr ihn also meidet und auch sein Reich und Land. Wär euch auch die Königin fremd und unbekannt, So möcht er selbst verdienen, ihr kämet ihn zu sehn: Wenn ihr das leisten wolltet, so wär ihm Liebes geschehn." 1500 Da sprach der König Gunther: "Nach der siebten Nacht Will ich euch bescheiden, wes ich mich bedacht Hab im Rath der Freunde; geht derweilen hin Zu eurer Herberge und findet gute Ruh darin." 1501 Da sprach wieder Werbel: "Könnt es nicht geschehn, Daß wir unsre Fraue, die reiche Ute, sehn, Eh wir müden Degen fragten nach der Ruh?" Da sprach wohlgezogen der edle Geiselher dazu: 1502 "Das soll euch Niemand wehren; wollt ihr vor sie gehn, So ist auch meiner Mutter Will und Wunsch geschehn, Denn sie sieht euch gerne um die Schwester mein, Frau Kriemhilde: ihr sollt ihr willkommen sein." 1503 Geiselher sie brachte hin, wo er Uten fand. Die sah die Boten gerne aus der Heunen Land Und empfieng sie freundlich mit wohlgezognem Muth. Da sagten ihr die Märe die Boten höfisch und gut. 1504 "Meine Frau läßt euch entbieten," sprach da Schwemmelein, "Dienst und stäte Treue, und wenn es möchte sein, Daß sie euch öfter sähe, so glaubet sicherlich, Wohl keine andre Freude auf Erden wünschte sie sich." 1505 Da sprach die Königin Ute: "Dass kann nun nicht sein. So gern ich öfter sähe die liebe Tochter mein, So wohnt zu fern uns leider die edle Königin: Nun geh ihr immer selig die Zeit mit Etzeln dahin. 1506 "Ihr sollt mich wißen laßen, eh ihr von hinnen müßt, Wenn ihr reiten wollet; ich sah in langer Frist Boten nicht so gerne, als ich euch gesehn." Da gelobten ihr die Knappen, ihr Wille solle geschehn. 1507 Zu den Herbergen giengen Die von Heunenland. Der reiche König hatte die Freunde nun besandt. Gunther der edle fragte Mann für Mann, Was sie darüber dächten? Wohl Manche huben da an, 1508 Er möge wohl reiten in König Etzels Land. Das riethen ihm die Besten, die er darunter fand. Hagen nur alleine, dem war es grimmig leid. Zum König sprach er heimlich: "Mit euch selbst seid ihr im Streit. 1509 Ihr habt doch nicht vergeßen, was ihr von uns geschehn: Vor Kriemhilden müßen wir stäts in Sorge stehn. Ich schlug ihr zu Tode den Mann mit meiner Hand: Wie dürften wir wohl reiten hin in König Etzels Land?" 1510 Da sprach der reiche König: "Meiner Schwester Zürnen schwand. Mit minniglichem Kusse, eh sie verließ dieß Land, Hat sie uns verziehen, was wir an ihr gethan, Es wäre denn, sie stände bei euch, Herr Hagen, noch an." 1511 "Nun laßt euch nicht betrügen," sprach Hagen, "was auch sagen Diese Heunenboten: wollt ihrs mit Kriemhild wagen, Da verliert ihr zu der Ehre Leben leicht und Leib: Sie weiß wohl nachzutragen, dem König Etzel sein Weib!" 1512 Da sprach vor dem Rathe der König Gernot: "Ihr mögt aus guten Gründen fürchten dort den Tod In heunischen Reichen; ständen wir drum an Und mieden unsre Schwester, das wär übel gethan." 1513 Da sprach zu dem Degen der junge Geiselher: "Da ihr euch, Freund Hagen, schuldig wißt so sehr, So bleibt hier im Lande, euer Heil zu weisen; Nur laßt, die sichs getrauen, mit uns zu den Heunen fahren." 1514 Darob begann zu zürnen von Tronje der Held: "Ich will nicht, daß euch Jemand sei bei der Fahrt gesellt, Der an den Hof zu reiten sich mehr getraut als ich: Wollt ihrs nicht bleiben laßen, ich beweis' es euch sicherlich." 1515 Da sprach der Küchenmeister Rumold der Degen: "Der Heimischen und Fremden mögt ihr zu Hause pflegen Nach euerm Wohlgefallen: da habt ihr vollen Rath; Ich glaube nicht, daß Hagen euch noch je vergeiselt hat. 1516 "Wollt ihr nicht Hagen folgen, so räth euch Rumold, Der ich euch dienstlich gewogen bin und hold, Daß ihr im Lande bleibet nach dem Willen mein Und laßt den König Etzel dort bei Kriemhilden sein. 1517 "Wo könntet ihr auf Erden so gut als hier gedeihn? Ihr mögt vor euern Feinden daheim geborgen sein, Ihr sollt mit guten Kleidern zieren euern Leib, Des besten Weines trinken und minnen manches schöne Weib. 1518 "Dazu giebt man euch Speise, so gut sie in der Welt Ein König mag gewinnen. Euer Land ist wohl bestellt: Der Hochzeit Etzels mögt ihr euch mit Ehren wohl begeben Und hier mit euern Freunden in guter Kurzweile leben. 1519 "Und hättet ihr nichts Anderes davon zu zehren hier, Ich gab euch Eine Speise die Fülle für und für, In Oel gesottne Schnitten. Das ist, was Rumold räth, Da es gar so ängstlich, ihr Herrn, dort bei den Heunen steht. 1520 "Hold wird euch Frau Kriemhild doch nimmer, glaubet mir; Auch habt ihr und Hagen es nicht verdient an ihr. Und wollt ihr nicht verbleiben, wer weiß, wie ihrs beklagt: Ihr werdets noch erkennen, ich hab euch Wahrheit gesagt. 1521 "Drum rath ich euch zu bleiben. Reich ist euer Land: Ihr könnt hier beßer lösen, was ihr gabt zu Pfand, Als dort bei den Heunen: wer weiß, wie es da steht? Verbleibt hier, ihr Herren: das ist, was Rumold euch rath." 1522 "Wir wollen nun nicht bleiben," sprach da Gernot. "Da es meine Schwester so freundlich uns entbot Und Etzel der reiche, was führen wir nicht hin? Die nicht mit uns wollen, mögen bleiben immerhin." 1523 "In Treuen," sprach da Rumold, "ich will der Eine sein, Der um Etzels Hofgelag kommt nimmer überrhein. Wie setzt' ich wohl das Beßre aufs Spiel, das ich gewann? Ich will mich selbst so lange am Leben laßen, als ich kann." 1524 "So denk ichs auch zu reiten," sprach Ortwein der Degen: "Ich will der Geschäfte zu Hause mit euch pflegen." Da sprachen ihrer Viele, sie wollten auch nicht fahren: "Gott woll euch, liebe Herren, bei den Heunen wohl bewahren." 1525 Der König Gunther zürnte, als er ward gewahr, Sie wollten dort verbleiben, der Ruhe willen zwar: "Wir wollens drum nicht laßen, wir müßen an die Fahrt; Der waltet guter Sinne, der sich allezeit bewahrt." 1526 Zur Antwort gab da Hagen: "Laßt euch zum Verdruß Meine Rede nicht gereichen: was auch geschehen muß, Das rath ich euch in Treuen, wenn ihr euch gern bewahrt, Daß ihr nur wohlgerüstet zu dem Heunenlande fahrt. 1527 "Wenn ihrs euch unterwindet, so entbietet euer Heer, Die Besten, die ihr findet und irgend wißt umher, Aus ihnen Allen wähl ich dann tausend Ritter gut: So mag euch nicht gefährden der argen Kriemhilde Muth." 1528 "Dem Rathe will ich folgen," sprach der König gleich. Da sandt er seine Boten umher in seinem Reich. Bald brachte man der Helden dreitausend oder mehr. Sie dachten nicht zu finden so großes Leid und Beschwer. 1529 Sie ritten hohes Muthes durch König Gunthers Land. Sie verhießen Allen Ross' und Gewand, Die ihnen geben wollten zum Heunenland Geleit. Da fand viel gute Ritter der König zu der Fahrt bereit. 1530 Da ließ von Tronje Hagen Dankwart den Bruder sein Achtzig ihrer Recken führen an den Rhein. Sie kamen stolz gezogen; Harnisch und Gewand Brachten viel die schnellen König Gunthern in das Land. 1531 Da kam der kühne Volker, ein edler Spielmann, Mit dreißig seiner Degen zu der Fahrt heran. Ihr Gewand war herrlich, ein König mocht es tragen. Er wollte zu den Heunen, ließ er dem Könige sagen. 1532 Wer Volker sei gewesen, das sei euch kund gethan. Es war ein edler Herre; ihm waren unterthan Viel der guten Recken in Burgundenland; Weil er fiedeln konnte, war er der Spielmann genannt. 1533 Hagen wählte tausend, die waren ihm bekannt; Was sie in starken Stürmen gefrommt mit ihrer Hand Und sonst begangen hatten, das hatt er oft gesehn: Auch alle Andern musten ihnen Ehre zugestehn. 1534 Die Boten Kriemhildens der Aufenthalt verdroß; Die Furcht vor ihrem Herren war gewaltig groß: Sie hielten alle Tage um den Urlaub an. Den gönnt' ihnen Hagen nicht: das ward aus Vorsicht gethan. 1535 Er sprach zu seinem Herren: "Wir wollen uns bewahren, Daß wir sie reiten laßen, bevor wir selber fahren Sieben Tage später in König Etzels Land: Trägt man uns argen Willen, das wird so beßer gewandt. 1536 "So mag sich auch Frau Kriemhild bereiten nicht dazu, Daß uns nach ihrem Rathe Jemand Schaden thu. Will sie es doch versuchen, so fährt sie übel an: Wir führen zu den Herren manchen auserwählten Mann." 1537 Die Sättel und die Schilde und all ihr Gewand, Das sie führen wollten in König Etzels Land, War nun bereit und fertig für manchen kühnen Mann. Etzels Spielleute rief man zu Gunthern heran. 1538 Da die Boten kamen, begann Herr Gernot: "Der König will leisten, was Etzel uns entbot. Wir wollen gerne kommen zu seiner Lustbarkeit Und unsre Schwester sehen; daß ihr des außer Zweifel seid." 1539 Da sprach der König Gunther: "Wißt ihr uns zu sagen, Wann das Fest beginnt, oder zu welchen Tagen Wir erwartet werden?" Da sprach Schwemmelein: "Zur nächsten Sonnenwende da soll es in Wahrheit sein." 1540 Der König erlaubte das, war noch nicht geschehn, Wenn sie Frau Brunhilden wünschten noch zu sehn, Daß sie mit seinem Willen sprächen bei ihr an. Dem widerstrebte Volker: da war ihr Liebes gethan. 1541 "Es ist ja Frau Brunhild nun nicht so wohlgemuth, Daß ihr sie schauen möchtet," sprach der Ritter gut. "Wartet bis morgen, so läßt man sie euch sehn." Sie wähnten sie zu schauen, da konnt es doch nicht geschehn. 1542 Da ließ der reiche König, er war den Boten hold, Aus eigner hoher Milde daher von seinem Gold Auf breiten Schilden bringen; wohl war er reich daran. Ihnen ward auch reiche Schenkung von seinen Freunden gethan. 1543 Geiselher und Gernot, Gere und Ortewein, Wie sie auch milde waren, das leuchtete wohl ein: So reiche Gaben boten sie den Boten an, Daß sie's vor ihrem Herren nicht getrauten zu empfahn. 1544 Da sprach zu dem König der Bote Werbelein: "Herr König, laßt die Gaben nur hier im Lande sein. Wir könnens nicht verführen, weil uns der Herr verbot, Daß wir Geschenke nähmen: auch thut es uns wenig Noth." 1545 Da ward der Vogt vom Rheine darüber ungemuth, Daß sie verschmähen wollten so reichen Königs Gut. Da musten sie empfahen sein Gold und sein Gewand, Daß sie es mit sich führten heim in König Etzels Land. 1546 Sie wollten Ute schauen vor ihrer Wiederkehr. Die Spielleute brachte der junge Geiselher Zu Hof vor seine Mutter; sie entbot der Königin, Wenn man ihr Ehre biete, so bedünk es sie Gewinn. 1547 Da ließ die Königswitwe ihre Borten und ihr Gold Vertheilen um Kriemhildens, denn der war sie hold, Und König Etzels Willen an das Botenpaar. Sie mochtens wohl empfahen: getreulich bot sie es dar. 1548 Urlaub genommen hatten nun von Weib und Mann Die Boten Kriemhildens; sie fuhren froh hindann Bis zum Schwabenlande: dahin ließ Gernot Seine Helden sie begleiten, daß sie nirgend litten Noth. 1549 Als die von ihnen schieden, die sie sollten pflegen, Gab ihnen Etzels Herschaft Frieden auf den Wegen, Daß ihnen Niemand raubte ihr Ross noch ihr Gewand. Sie ritten sehr in Eile wieder in der Heunen Land. 1550 Wo sie Freunde wusten, da machten sie es kund, In wenig Tagen kämen die Helden von Burgund Vom Rhein hergezogen in der Heunen Land. Pilgerin, dem Bischof, ward auch die Märe bekannt. 1551 Als sie vor Bechlaren die Straße niederzogen, Da ward um die Märe Rüdger nicht betrogen, Noch Frau Gotelinde, die Markgräfin hehr. Daß sie sie schauen sollten, des freuten beide sich sehr. 1552 Die Spielleute spornten die Rosse mächtig an. Sie sanden König Etzeln in seiner Stadt zu Gran, Gruß über Grüße, die man ihm her entbot, Brachten sie dem Könige: vor Liebe ward er freudenroth. 1553 Als Kriemhild der Königin die Märe ward bekannt, Ihre Brüder wollten kommen in ihr Land, Da ward ihr wohl zu Muthe: sie gab den Boten Lohn Mit reichlichen Geschenken; sie hatte Ehre davon. 1554 Sie sprach: "Nun sagt mir beide, Werbel und Schwemmelein, Wer will von meinen Freunden beim Hofgelage sein, Von den höchsten, die wir luden hieher in dieses Land? Sagt an, was sprach wohl Hagen, als ihm die Mähre ward bekannt?" 1555 "Er kam zu ihrem Rathe an einem Morgen fruh; Wenig gute Sprüche redet' er dazu, Als sie die Fahrt gelobten nach dem Heunenland: Die hat der grimme Hagen die Todesreise genannt. 1556 "Es kommen eure Brüder, die Könge alle drei, In herrlichem Muthe. Wer mehr mit ihnen sei, Darüber ich des Weitern euch nicht bescheiden kann. Es will mit ihnen reiten Volker der kühne Fiedelmann." 1557 "Des mag ich leicht entbehren," sprach die Königin, "Daß ich auch Volkern sähe her zu Hofe ziehn; Hagen bin ich gewogen, der ist ein Degen gut: Daß wir ihn schauen sollen, des hab ich fröhlichen Muth." 1558 Hin gieng die Königstochter, wo sie den König sah. Wie ininnigliche Worte sprach Frau Kriemhild da: "Wie gefallen euch die Mären, viel lieber Herre mein? Wes mich je verlangte, das soll nun bald vollendet sein." 1559 "Dein Will ist meine Freude," der König sprach da so: "Ich wär der eignen Freunde nicht so von Herzen froh, Wenn sie kommen sollten hieher in unser Land. Durch deiner Freunde Liebe viel meiner Sorge verschwand." 1560 Des Königs Amtleute befahlen überall Mit Gestühl zu schmücken Pallas und Saal Für die lieben Gäste, die da sollten kommen. Durch die ward bald dem König viel hoher Freude benommen. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied